The present disclosure relates to a fuel tank vent system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fuel tank vent system for regulating discharge of fuel vapor and liquid fuel from a fuel tank.
Vehicle fuel systems include fuel tanks and various valves for venting pressurized fuel vapor from the tank to a fuel vapor recovery canister onboard the vehicle. Roll-over valves and fill-limit valves are examples of fuel system valves included in vehicle fuel systems. The canister is designed to capture and store hydrocarbons entrained in fuel vapors that are displaced and generated in the fuel tank during a typical vehicle refueling operation or that are otherwise vented from the fuel tank.